


“她从暴雨中来”

by hydrviolence



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 简介：现代AU警告：O得已经没C了。我也不知道我写的是什么。





	“她从暴雨中来”

**开始：**  
“海洋生物学？”他用手指划过手机屏幕，浏览信息。  
“是。”  
“他肯定知道鱼的名字。”  
“也许。”  
“我不认识鱼们，真是遗憾。Vulko，你喜欢鱼吗？”  
“没什么感觉。”  
“他还有纹身，不得不说颇为壮观。”他把手机举起来，给Vulko看。  
“是的。”  
“你早就见过他了，是吧？”毫无预兆地发问。  
Vulko没有回答。  
“别否认。”  
“我没有否认。”  
“你，还有Mera，以及所有人，都背着我去联系他了，只把我一个人蒙在鼓里。”听起来像是抱怨，他想，背着，背对着……所有人所有人背对着他。  
“并不是背着……”  
“那么，不妨说是背叛。”  
“Orm，你不能……”  
“我不能怎样？”  
“你知道。”  
“我不知道。”他记起……从门下的缝隙里，血流出来。不要知道，不要理解，不看、不说、不想，不要把碎裂的黏合，不要把线头扯出来编织。  
“你需要一条牵引线，一个模具，一个故事。”  
“如果我开始讲，你不担心我会发疯吗？”Orm想知道，养大一个杀人凶手的孩子是什么感觉。Vulko是怎么想的？  
“不。”Vulko低头，把双手握在一起。  
Orm突然想把自己的手放在Vulko的手上。

 

 **故事：**  
Arthur Curry是海洋生物学家，他知道海洋中所有鱼的名字。覆盖着他胸口、肩膀、手臂与背部的纹身，是在穿越另一个世界、被边界刻蚀的印痕。另一个世界当然存在，只是不像童话故事里所讲，需要钻进衣橱、推开窗户、坠下悬崖或者翻开一本书才能到达。另一个世界就在身边，如同空气和气味，或罩在脸上随着呼吸起伏的面纱，它时时刻刻无处不在。  
故事是暧昧不明的，真相难以知晓，正如世界与世界的界限无处不在又无从寻觅。Arthur从来不知道哪个版本的故事才是真实。他的父亲是灯塔看守，母亲随着拍岸的海浪而来，这是一种可能性。但还有另一个版本的故事：父亲是个仓库管理员，母亲是无处可去的陌生人，他们相遇了。或许，实情更加缺乏戏剧性，他的父母在同一个地方工作，然后上了床。就像搞不清父母究竟如何相遇，他不能确定下述事件是否当真发生过。在童年里某个黄昏，他放学回到家，发现有个穿长袍的枯瘦陌生人在他家中，正跟父亲一起喝茶。“他是你母亲的朋友。”父亲这样介绍。枯瘦的陌生人把一只镶嵌宝石的银手镯放在Arthur手心里，“这是你的母亲留给你的。钥匙。”他说完后转身走入另一个世界，消失在空气中，只留下茶杯里的热茶在橘色的黄昏光线中冒着热气。但很难说，陌生人也可能是从正门走出去的，他穿的是黑色正装而不是长袍。在另一版本的故事里，从没有枯瘦的陌生人来访。那只手镯是父亲在游乐场买给母亲的，不锈钢手镯镶嵌玻璃。很难说哪个版本是真实，哪个故事是确实发生过的。也许没有一个故事确实发生过。  
话说回来，人生的故事就是如此。  
她从暴雨中来。  
当时Arthur在追踪蝠鲼的科考船上，罩在黑色雨衣里眺望风浪。她从海上来，从暴雨中来。不必在水面上行走，她的双脚脱离海浪，踩在空中，不留足印，走向Arthur在风浪中颠簸起伏的船。她是真正融身于雨中，不是被雨淋成落汤鸡的“在雨中”。该怎么描述那个场景。你看过黑客帝国吗？或者知道像素、栅格、位图之类？每一个雨滴是一个像素，每个像素有一种颜色，她是以雨滴为像素构成的一张位图，除了不是位图。密集的雨滴坠落入海，她却悬在空中，红发如火焰飘浮，手中的金色三叉戟闪闪发光。  
“Arthur，”她叫他的名字，“我是Mera。我们的世界需要你，你的母亲需要你。”  
“母亲？”  
“我认识你的母亲——女王。她一生致力于寻找另一个世界，打破两个世界的界限，将两个世界扩展。她的丈夫相信这是背叛行为，是女王对国家和臣民的背叛。‘叛国罪。’女王的丈夫说，‘必须受到惩罚。’他把她囚禁在两个世界的缝隙间。”Mera讲道，“现在，女王的另一个儿子、你的弟弟，坐在王位上。他想要杀戮和死亡，我们的世界屈服于他的残暴统治，困在腐朽之中，近于毁灭。”  
“你要我做什么？”  
“完成女王一直想要成就的。击败Orm王，用女王留给你的钥匙打开缝隙之门、打破两个世界间的隔阂，拯救她，拯救我们。”她说，向Arthur伸出手。  
Arthur握住Mera的手，走进雨中。转身，进入另一个世界。  
Orm王在王宫里。他像他的父亲一样阴沉、暴虐，头戴父亲留下的黑色王冠，坐在石阶之上、由黑色硬石雕凿而成的王座中。他是他的国家的绝对主宰，他是他的世界的绝对主宰。王宫外面，一片死寂，毁灭随着雾气弥漫，连王宫的墙壁也在渗出有如哭泣的水珠。但Orm王并不在意。他沉默不语，不说、不思考，这是统治世界的唯一方法。  
谋臣Vulko被关在地牢里。他竟敢背叛Orm王，背叛国家，背叛所有的臣民。就像上一任女王，Vulko背着国王进入另一个世界又返回，他在密谋着什么。他向他的国王隐瞒自己的行为，从事阴谋。于是Orm王把他打入地牢，用镣铐锁在渗出水珠的石墙上，再取走他的声音，让他永远面对墙壁。  
Orm王的手指抓着王座的扶手，留下裂隙和凹痕。背叛是一个含义模糊的词，拯救是另一个。  
Mera带领Arthur敲碎大门冲进来。Orm王从他的王座上起身，一步又一步，顺着台阶走下来。“你想要决斗？”  
“我想要救出女王——我的母亲。”Arthur说。  
红发的Mera把金色三叉戟递给Arthur，Orm王拿起父亲留下的黑色武器。他们战斗，武器相撞时发出火花，不仅是王宫，整个世界都震颤起来。最终Arthur获得了胜利。他用金色的三叉戟击碎Orm手中的武器，掀掉Orm头上的黑色王冠。Orm站着，握着碎裂的武器，看着掉落的王冠，全身发抖。王宫里是寒冷的，可他发抖不是因为寒冷，也不是因为失败。  
“现在，我们打开缝隙，打开门，打破界限，迎接女王。”  
Arthur取下母亲的手镯。“应该怎样使用钥匙？门在哪里？锁又在哪里？”  
“Vulko知道。”  
Orm将Vulko从地牢里释放出来，当他把手放在Vulko的手上，镣铐就自动打开了。他把声音也还给Vulko，并给他换上柔软的长袍。  
“手镯不是钥匙。”Vulko说，“你是钥匙。”  
“我是钥匙？”  
“准确地说，你是钥匙的一半。Orm是钥匙的另一半。”  
Orm和Arthur望着对方。  
“只有你们相见时，才可以将封禁的缝隙之门打开，使界限弥散，让世界贴合、融合为一体。女王将归来，从囚禁她的缝隙中走出，把衰败、寒冷、近于毁灭和死亡的世界一起拯救。”  
“我们该怎么做。”  
“举起你们的手，贴在一起，手指贴着手指，手心对着手心。”  
他们把手贴合在一起，发现对方与自己一样拥有体温和血液。他们感到对方手心的温度，感到传至手心的心跳。从两只手的缝隙间，光流出来……门打开了。  
Arthur听到Mera惊喜的叫声，听到Orm声嘶力竭的痛哭。世界与世界相撞又融合，海水涌上来。  
Arthur跌落进海水里，暴雨还在砸下来，同事从科考船上把救生圈抛向他。Mera、Orm和Vulko消失了，Arthur在海浪间挣扎着游向救生圈，抓住它，返回他的船。世界毫无变化，一切如常，没有什么改变的。但世界已经改变，一切都变了。

 

 **故事的另一个版本：**  
Arthur Curry送突发心脏病的父亲去医院。  
父亲脱离危险后，红发的女医生来找Arthur。“我注意到你的名字，Arthur Curry。”  
“这是我的名字。”  
“我过去认识你的母亲。在我小的时候，她时常照料我。我还认识你同母异父的弟弟。”

 

  
几个月之后，Arthur傍晚离开研究所，一个金发的年轻人等着他。  
这是初次见面。他们一起吃了晚饭，Vulko预订的位子。  
“讲讲我们的母亲。”他的弟弟请求，“她……我当时还太小，几乎不记得什么。”  
于是，Arthur讲起来。

 

 **结尾：**  
“我会后悔的。”他说。  
“后悔什么？后悔见到了你的哥哥？” Vulko递过一杯酒。他们看着窗外鲸鱼般游过夜空的云。厚重的云层下，楼房和街道的灯光在黑暗里碎裂开来。  
“不知道。一切。也许总有一天会后悔一切。”  
“有一个办法，可以避免后悔。”  
“什么？”  
“后悔是因为感到后悔。”  
“然后呢？”  
“不要感到后悔就可以了。”  
“你后悔收养我吗？”  
“不。”  
“因为你有避免后悔的办法？”  
“不是。”  
“我是我父亲的孩子。”  
“你也是你母亲的孩子。”  
“如果……”他把害怕的东西说出来，“万一我以后会杀了你？”就像父亲对母亲做的。  
他以为Vulko会回答“你不会”，或者“别多想”，但并没有。“你当然可以。”Vulko这么说。  
Orm终于放松下来。我当然不会杀死你，就像船无法在沙漠航行，他这么想，但没说出来，因为如果说出来，就不好了。“我会非常后悔。”他说，“你避免后悔的方法一点用也没有。我会后悔而死。”  
“别害怕。”Vulko看着窗外，微笑起来。

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 呃，其实是奥姆的亲爹杀了亲妈，奥姆被维科收养长大，知道自己有个同母异父哥哥存在，但不想了解也不想见面。发现维科和湄拉跟亚瑟有联系后非常生气。  
> 当然，最后奥姆和亚瑟见面了。


End file.
